<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Огненная дыня by Ruata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261069">Огненная дыня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata'>Ruata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Heavy Petting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Siren's powers used for sex, techno porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зер0 и сам не знал, зачем он притащил эту огненную дыню, но приносить разные подарки Лилит стало для него почти традицией.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith/Zer0 (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Огненная дыня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди были самыми раздражающими и настырными созданиями, убивать которых в редких случаях было удовлетворительно. Но с каждым разом это давалось Зер0 все легче и легче, и ради хорошей охоты приходилось забираться все дальше и дальше. </p>
<p>Вот так он и очутился на Пандоре, спасая командира Алых Налётчиков из цепких лап Огненного Ястреба, встреча с которой стёрла все смайлики с его шлема. Прикосновение Лилит было невероятным и заставило электричество пробежаться по всему телу. Никогда ещё Зер0 не испытывал подобного. </p>
<p>Жизнь бок о бок с людьми не прошла для него даром. Теперь у него были… товарищи, если их можно было так назвать, и он лучше стал разбираться в их эмоциях. </p>
<p>А некоторые подцепил и сам. </p>
<p>— Огонь от них/Напомнил мне/О глазах твоих, — пояснил Зер0 Лилит, которая задумчиво вертела в руках маленькую огненную дыню. </p>
<p>Зер0 и сам не знал, зачем он её притащил, но приносить разные подарки Лилит стало для него почти традицией. Экстон поддразнивал, что Зер0 любит играть в с огнём, на что Зер0 ему отвечал одним лишь вопросительным знаком. Он и сам не знал, зачем это делает, не мог никак отследить, в какой момент происходит сбой. </p>
<p>Да и Лилит никогда от них не отказывалась. Вот и сейчас она улыбнулась, подкинула дыню в одной руке и, выдержав эффектную паузу, ответила, понизив голос:</p>
<p>— Спасибо, убийца, сегодня у меня будет сладкое на десерт. </p>
<p>Она даже не подняла взгляд в ответ на его смайлик, только отрешенно махнула рукой, и на этом их встреча закончилась. Роланд дал задание, они опять всей разношерстной шайкой пошли в самую жопу Пандоры, чтобы в итоге еле-еле вырваться из цепких лап смерти. Всё как обычно. </p>
<p>Подарка в этот раз у него не было, он лишь развел руками в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лилит. Казалось бы, что на этом все на сегодня закончится, но Лилит то и дело поглядывала на шлем. Зер0 даже не нужно было спрашивать, в чем дело — трещина была там такая, что Гейдж только почесала в затылке и сказала, что даже изолента не поможет, надо менять. Неплохой повод нацепить новый шлем, который у него давно в инвентаре валялся мертвым грузом.</p>
<p>Майя подхватила его под руку, утаскивая в общую комнату.</p>
<p>— Сегодня мы спим вместе, а то они во сне хуже молотильников, — Майя проигнорировала возмущенное «эй!» Экстона и сжала руку Зер0 сильнее, а потом с легкой угрозой спросила, — Ты ведь не против?</p>
<p>Татуировки у нее на мгновение вспыхнули, и Зер0 покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Проблемы в этом нет/Диван весь твой/Посплю в кресле.</p>
<p>— ...ты все равно не спишь, а просто перезагружаешься, или что там... О, спасибо, — немного опешила Майя от его покладистости.</p>
<p>Зер0 показал ей большие пальцы. Она была права: ночью он не спал, просто имитировал поведение людей, а на его маленьком диванчике уместиться вдвоем было, конечно, возможно, но только не с Майей. Слишком сильно она ночью ворочалась и иногда даже во сне собирала фазовую сферу.</p>
<p>Кресло по сравнению с этим было верхом комфорта. Зер0 привалил к боку кресла снайперку и устроился поудобнее, пока его друзья негромко переругивались насчет кроватей. Все-таки хорошо, что такие мелочи никак не влияют на жизнь, решил Зер0, когда Гейдж начала дубасить Экстона подушкой под улюлюканье Майи. Ей-то сейчас лучше всех, она спит одна. </p>
<p>Наконец, все успокоились — Гейдж сгреб в охапку Криг и положил ее на свою кровать, оставив Экстона с Сальвадором. </p>
<p>Они могли бы притащить кровати из каких-нибудь своих вылазок — в конце концов, психов они выкашивали пачками, и у кого-то из них непременно должна быть кровать или даже две, но в итоге все так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Зер0 не спрашивал, почему; эти их небольшие стычки перед сном в какой-то мере ему были понятны. На это планете человеку слишком просто было почувствовать себя одиноким, и это был один из самых простых способов испытать с кем-то близость. </p>
<p>И вот сейчас, глядя на то, как во сне Гейдж вцепилась мертвой хваткой в Крига, а Экстон сопит в макушку Сальвадора, Зер0 испытал что-то, подозрительно похожее на укол зависти. В их академии ассасинов подобное выколачивали из людей, а его тогда оставили в покое.</p>
<p>Зря, видимо. </p>
<p>Майя раскинулась на диванчике, блаженно обнимая подушку рукой, и Зер0 мимолетно пожалел, что отказался от своего места; может быть, сейчас ему бы не было так… одиноко. </p>
<p>Негромкий хлопок и вспышка света — все, что он успел уловить, прежде чем острие его катаны уперлось во что-то мягкое.</p>
<p>— Я, конечно, называла тебя убийцей, но это не значит, что практиковаться стоит на мне, — прошипела Лилит, отводя рукой лезвие в сторону.</p>
<p>— Прощения прошу/Внезапной была/Вспышка света.</p>
<p>Лилит хмыкнула и приглушила свет своих меток достаточно, что они в темноте комнаты были не ярче эдемских светлячков. Приглушенное посвистывание Экстона и посапывание Гейдж нарушало тишину; Лилит на цыпочках подошла к кроватям и застыла, прислушиваясь, пока Зер0 пытался понять, как себя вести, что с собой сделать и как себя вести. Он неловко застыл, вытянувшись по струночке — движение, отточенное годами в академии, — и стал ждать хоть каких-то объяснений. Не в духе Лилит делать что-то тайком и без причины, это был совсем не ее стиль. </p>
<p>По-видимому, она услышала то, что хотела — все так же на цыпочках она подошла к Зер0 и положила ему ладонь на грудь, накрывая знак нуля, а потом мягко толкнула. Он поддался этому движению и плюхнулся обратно в кресло без слов, только знак вопроса выражал его недоумение. Красный свет от него, словно язычки пламени, отразился в глубине глаз Лилит, и ее губы растянулись в улыбке. Не той, которая расцветала на ее губах после удачной миссии, и не той, которую она дарила Зер0 в ответ на его подарки; нет, эту улыбку он видел никогда. И к лучшему, наверное, потому что Зер0 не был уверен, что все его тренировки сумеют удержать его тело от реакции.</p>
<p>— Ты сегодня меня напугал, — Лилит склонилась над ним, и Зер0 пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не скользнуть взглядом ниже. Это было бы… неприлично. И совершенно ему не нужно. — Мне даже показалось, что через дыру в твоем шлеме была вся твоя начинка видна…</p>
<p>Двумя пальцами Лилит погладила место на маске, где начиналась трещина, а потом повела рукой вверх, прямо до заостренного края. Ее мозолистые пальцы заставили рецепторы прикосновений сходить с ума, хоть Зер0 точно был уверен, что чувствительность выставлена на минимум.</p>
<p>— …настолько, что почти удалось разобрать, это текла кровь или масло. Почти. Зато теперь ты похож на кошку. Знаешь, такие животные, которые на Эдеме-5 бегают, — добавила она, запнувшись на секунду.</p>
<p>— Кошки на Эдеме/Но маска моя/Это мышь.</p>
<p>Его шепот прозвучал странно даже для него самого, словно что-то сбилось в модуляторе голоса и вместе с приглушением тона опустило его на несколько октав ниже. Лилит убрала руку с маски, окинула Зер0 оценивающим взглядом, а потом перекинула ногу через его колени и уселась сверху. Поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, и ткнула пальцем в знак вопроса на шлеме.</p>
<p>— Глаза слепит.</p>
<p>Зер0 приглушил яркость голограммы, но добавил еще парочку вопросительных знаков. Задавать вопросы голосом в таком состоянии он не рискнул.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, неужели не понимаешь? — Лилит обхватила его маску двумя руками и потянула на себя, Зер0 послушно подался вперед, а потом внутри все закоротило, когда Лилит наклонилась ниже и провела языком по тому месту, где была трещина, оставляя влажный след. Это должно было быть отвратительно, но Лилит все так же удерживала его маску, а он не мог выдавить ни слова, ни смайлика. Эти ощущения были лучше, чем его первая удачная операция, лучше, чем спланированное убийство в неприступной крепости, лучше, чем все то, что он испытывал него до этого.</p>
<p>— Кажется, я тебя сломала. Или не так все поняла, — растерянно проговорила Лилит, когда пауза несколько затянулась. </p>
<p>Она попыталась встать, и Зер0, оценив ситуацию, наконец-то ожил: положил руки ей на бедра и сжал, удерживая на месте.</p>
<p>— Молчание мое/Не отказ/Но удивление. Удивить ассасина/Непростая задача/Ты победила.</p>
<p>— Я победила? Да это ты со мной флиртовал уже какой месяц! — Она немного повысила голос, и Майя недовольно заворочалась. </p>
<p>Лилит даже задержала дыхание, пока Майя не перевернулась на бок и не засопела дальше, а потом тише продолжила:</p>
<p>— Победа будет общая, если только ты захочешь.</p>
<p>Она недвусмысленно прижалась к нему поближе, и, если бы Зер0 мог, он бы рвано выдохнул — вот совсем как Лилит сейчас. Он переложил руки с ее бедер на ягодицы и сжал. Это, похоже, и было тем самым ответом, который ждала Лилит: она обняла его правой рукой за шею, а левой наклонила его голову так, чтобы было удобнее покрывать маску поцелуями. Зер0 до этого не понимал желание людей делать что-то своим ртом, но теперь, когда одно только прикосновение посылало небольшие разряды по его телу, он был готов пересмотреть свое мнение. </p>
<p>— Я давно хотела попробовать одну штуку, — пробормотала Лилит, задевая его маску губами.</p>
<p>Знак вопроса окрасил лицо Лилит в красные тона, не отразившись в темных провалах полуприкрытых глаз, и предвкушение прокатилось по его телу небольшой рябью. Он погладил ее ягодицы, давая свое молчаливое согласие.</p>
<p>Она развела пальцы на его маске веером, накрыв ладонью его щеку, а потом ее метки вспыхнули всего на долю секунды, но и этого было достаточно. Разряд, пробежавший по его телу, выбил воздух у него из груди — если бы он был у него, этот воздух, после такого, — и сквозь шум в голове он услышал негромкий смешок Лилит.</p>
<p>— Тебе понравилось, — это был не вопрос, но Зер0 все равно кивнул головой.</p>
<p>Во всех языках галактики не нашлось бы слов, чтобы описать его чувства сейчас, когда туман вокруг рецепторов все еще не рассеялся, и покалывания тока приводили его тело в состояние, как после удачного дела, лучшей охоты; миссии, где он завалил цель, проникнув в бункер с охраной под завязку… </p>
<p>Лилит сделала так еще. И еще. Она облизнула губы, размазывая помаду и, увидев удивленный смайлик у него на лице, широко улыбнулась, сверкнув зубами.</p>
<p>— Тебя в твоей суперсекретной академии учили молчать, но что насчет руки помощи ближнему? Мне очень нужна твоя <i>помощь</i>.</p>
<p>Ее глаза в полумраке засветились желтым, и у Зер0 наконец-то в голове немного прояснилось. Наверное, ему должно было быть стыдно за свою реакцию — вернее, отсутствие оной, — но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда дело касалось Лилит, ее улыбки и ее смеха, ее любви к сладкому и скальпам психов. </p>
<p>Зер0 осторожно провел руками вверх по ее бокам и нырнул под футболку. Кожа Лилит пылала жаром, а метки были прохладными и покалывали, когда Зер0 касался их. Интересный эффект; Зер0 на секунду задумался, как их ощущают люди, а потом переключился на свои собственные ощущения: мягкая кожа, шрам на боку, который ведет прямо под грудь.</p>
<p>На ней не было бюстгальтера.</p>
<p>Эта мысль прошибла его насквозь, Зер0 бы испугался даже, что начал дымиться — если бы мог. Пустота в голове звенела, когда он приподнял тяжелые груди в руках и несильно сжал их. Люди хрупкие создания, им так легко навредить. Лилит, кажется, уловила его мысль — положила свою руку поверх его и сжала покрепче, так, как ей нравится. Зер0 дурел от этого ощущения тяжести, от того, какие твердые соски под его пальцами, как Лилит прикусывает губу, чтобы не стонать вслух, когда он начал приподнимать бедро в так движениям рук. Лилит беззастенчиво терлась об него, и метки на ее теле светили все ярче и ярче…</p>
<p>— Свет твой/Других разбудит/Будет неловко, — модулятор голоса потрескивал, словно у Зер0 пересохло в горле.</p>
<p>Лилит на мгновение застыла, недоуменно хлопая глазами, а потом ее метки наконец-то погасли. </p>
<p>— Никогда бы не подумала, что твои узкие бедра могут так пригодиться, — прошептала она, уткнувшись лоб в сгиб его шеи. </p>
<p>Зер0 ответил ей улыбающимся смайликом, а потом опустил одну руку ей между ног. Она была влажная даже сквозь штаны, Зер0 до этого и подумать не мог, что женщины могут…так. Наверное, ему не стоило прогуливать уроки человеческой анатомии. </p>
<p>Заскрипела кожа на его куртке, когда Лилит схватилась за нее, и Зер0 нажал посильнее, провел пальцами вверх и вниз, на пробу, а потом оттянул резинку штанов и... Лилит вцепилась в его руку стальной хваткой:</p>
<p>— Совсем сдурел? Да твои руки разве что в жопе скага не побывали по локоть, а теперь ты суешь их ко мне в трусы. Хотя на мне даже трусов нет, так что нет вдвойне .</p>
<p>Нет, точно не стоило прогуливать. Конечно, первый раз с человеком — это не стравливать двух голиафов, — но допускать такие ошибки было недопустимо.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз я твою руку в антисептик опущу, — пообещала Лилит, поглаживая его маску.</p>
<p> Зер0 только и мог, что кивнуть в ответ, возвращая свою руку на место, поверх штанов. Это должно было чувствительность, но Лилит не могла сдержать прорывающихся стонов. Хорошо, что после сегодняшнего дела другие Искатели спали без задних ног, иначе их бы ждало очень интересное зрелище. Сальвадор и Экстон не были бы против, конечно, но именно поэтому Зер0 и не хотел бы, чтобы они видели Лилит <i>такой</i>. А если бы она ушла в фазовый скачок, то это, в общем-то, разницы было бы никакой: все всё поняли, какая теперь уже разница. Разве что дразнить его стали бы на несколько минут раньше, только и всего.</p>
<p>Лилит приподнялась, встав на колени по обе стороны от его бедер, и так стало в разы удобнее. Он придерживал ее одной рукой — кресло было скользким, — а другой тер с нажимом ей в промежность, представляя, что под его рукой не шершавая жесткая ткань штанов, а ее горячая влажная кожа, покрытая метками. Наверняка они сейчас тоже светятся, по крайней мере, руку у него покалывало так сильно, что эти электрические разряды разносились по всему телу, стекая все ниже и ниже. Он все тер и тер, пока Лилит не схватилась за локатор на его маске и потянула назад, запрокидывая его голову. На ее губах блуждала расслабленная улыбка.</p>
<p>— Ну ничего себе у тебя пальцы умелые, — протянула она осипшим голосом, зажимая бедрами его руку. — Хотя этого стоило ожидать после того, как ты любовно прочищал свою снайперку.</p>
<p>— Мои руки/Могут делать разное/Еще увидишь.</p>
<p>— Я уже увидела. И очень впечатлена, так и отметь. </p>
<p>Наконец, Лилит отпустила его руку и бесцеремонно плюхнулась к нему обратно на колени.  </p>
<p>— Фух, нет, в следующий раз я точно у Зеда сопру что-нибудь для дезинфекции. Растрачивать такие умения на лапанье через одежду — это как отбирать у психов их маски из кожи. Бессмысленно и преступно. Свои-то рожи у них так себе…</p>
<p>Зер0 молчал; в голове все еще была сумятица, мысли никак не хотели приводиться в порядок, и чувство неудовлетворенности свернулось клубком где-то в груди. Чего-то не хватало.</p>
<p>— О, — Лилит окинула его взглядом, — Надо с этим что-то сделать.</p>
<p>Ее рука словно выжигала еще одну метку, когда она распластала пятерню поверх его символа на груди, а потом Зер0 показалось, что он ослеп — все его рецепторы сошли с ума, и мир закружился в ярком черно-голубом калейдоскопе. </p>
<p>Он пришел в себя тогда, когда метки на теле Лилит начали медленно гаснуть, и вот теперь в голове было по-настоящему пусто.</p>
<p>****<br/>Утром, когда Искатели наконец-то зашевелились на кровати, Зер0 сидел на своем кресле, как ни в чем не бывало. Он тщательно стер следы помады с маски, проветрил в комнате — не то, чтобы запах крови и пота с улицы был лучше, но это был привычная вонь, — и теперь сидел, прочищая разобранную винтовку.</p>
<p>— Боброе бутро, — пробубнила Гейдж, плетясь за своей кружкой чая вслед за Майей.</p>
<p>Один за другим, Искатели разбрелись кто куда, и только Криг мялся на пороге.</p>
<p>Криг. Мялся. </p>
<p>Зер0 даже винтовку отложил.</p>
<p>— ПЛОТЬ И ПЛОТЬ! МЯСО НЕ ДОЛЖНО КРИЧАТЬ! НОЧНОЕ МЯСО СОЛИТ РАНЫ! — кажется, Криг даже на него смотреть не старался, хотя кто это под маской разберет, но Зер0 просто <i>знал</i>.</p>
<p>И еще долго после того, как Криг бочком выскользнул из комнаты, задумчиво сидел, потирая символ на груди.</p>
<p>Сегодня точно надо было наведаться к Зеду и нанести ответный визит. С парочкой огненных дынь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>